


The Breath You Take

by UnhealthilyObsessedWithEmmaSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: FATHER SON FLUFF, Jacinda barely mentioned, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhealthilyObsessedWithEmmaSwan/pseuds/UnhealthilyObsessedWithEmmaSwan
Summary: A short Henry and Neal fluff one shot inspired by the song “The Breath You Take” by George Strait.





	The Breath You Take

Henry shoved his helmet up, away from his eyes, scanning the bleachers for his mother’s golden hair. Finding it, he grinned a toothy grin as he noticed his dad sitting right next to her. When the next ball flew past him, he took his chance and ran for home, sliding in just before he was tagged. He looked up, watching his mom cheer and clap, his dad screaming his name.

~~~~

“I thought you had work, Dad!” Henry ran up to his father in the parking lot, wrapping his tiny arms around the man.

Picking up his son, Neal smiled. “I did. But some things are more important.”

“But you have to catch your flight!”

“Son, life’s about the moments that take your breath away, the time you spend with your family.” Neal lifted him onto his shoulders. “Now, my little winner, where to eat?”

~~~~~~~~

“We made it, kid.” He heard his mom say as he paced.

“You guys didn’t have to come.” He turned to see his aging parents.

“You kidding? This is the first grandkid.” Neal clapped his son’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“You live across the country.” Henry hugged Emma, grinning at his father.

“Like I said when you were a kid, life’s about the moments that take your breath away.”

“Dad?” The doctor stuck his head out. “She’s here.”

Henry hurried into the room and sat next to his wife as she cradled their daughter. “Welcome to the world, Lucy.”

~~~~~~~

He held the elderly man’s hand as it shook. “It’s too soon, Dad. You can’t go.”

A coughing fit wracked the man’s body before he answered. “Henry, son, it’s my time.”

“But I still-we still need you.” Henry’s voice broke as he held his father’s hand.

“Take care of your mother, kiddo. Tell her to take her time, I’m not going anywhere.”

Tears dripping down his face, Henry nodded as he kissed his father’s forehead, leaning away as his mother said her goodbyes. Gripping both his parents’ hands, he watched the light leave his father’s eyes.

“You were right, Dad.”


End file.
